ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
2014/August
August 1 Instagram Twitter :"@TheLaurenHutton you are forever" :"The best part is my lil sis does it all herself. She's a craft genius and the leather was crackled by hand. �� http://www.mtv.com/news/1886053/lady-gaga-sister-fashion/" artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: MGM Grand Garden Arena 8-1-14 Backstage at MGM Grand Garden Arena in Nevada 003.jpg|Backstage 8-1-14 Backstage at MGM Grand Garden Arena in Nevada 001.jpg 8-1-14 Backstage at MGM Grand Garden Arena in Nevada 002.jpg August 2 Instagram Twitter :"Bathtime. I love singing with Tony so much, and touring ARTPOP. I'm so happy it hurts to smile �� http://instagram.com/p/rNPo7xJFK9/ ''" :"''Ok I'm hearing major things about #artRaveTahoe outfits! Post them and I will FAV!" artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Harveys Lake Tahoe Inside 8-2-14 At Harveys Lake Tahoe in Stateline 001.jpg Backstage 8-2-14 Backstage at Harveys Outdoor Arena in Stateline 001.jpg Leaving the Harveys Outdoor Arena in Stateline 8-2-14 Out in Stateline 001.jpg 8-2-14 Out in Stateline 002.jpg August 3 Instagram Twitter August 4 Instagram Twitter :"@BrookeCandy thanks brooke that was so nice! You know I love both you and Nicola. Keep fuckin em up! #KleinGirls" :"Cheek to Cheek ��me and bobby http://instagram.com/p/rSw5XgJFKH/ ''" :"''Ya know, @bobby_campbell my manager! Plannin' away it's the best time of the year." :"I am so excited for #artRAVESaltLakeCity tonight! Lemmie see your outfits! I can't wait little monsters, I love you! ����" artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: EnergySolutions Arena Backstage 8-4-14 Backstage at EnergySolutions in Salt Lake City 001.jpg August 5 Twitter :"This is the cutest thing I've ever seen! That seal is so stoked! http://ift.tt/1o7z6ob ''" :"''Sometimes you need to check your lipstick! VIDEO: Lady Gaga chases after a truck to look in the mirror. http://youtu.be/UgpiLgz-t4g ''" Instagram August 6 Instagram :"Love you little monsters, long and beautiful day. Amazing things ahead. You believing in me makes every new journey better than the last. ��" 8-6-14 Instagram 001.jpg Twitter :"Love you little monsters, long and beautiful day. Amazing things ahead. You believing in me makes… http://instagram.com/p/rWL1kfpFD-/ ''" :"''Happy Birthday Andy Warhol. Pop Culture was in Art, now ART's in POP Culture in Me! He continues to inspire me, and everything, everywhere.." artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Pepsi Center Backstage 8-6-14 Backstage at Pepsi Center in Denver 001.jpg August 7 Twitter Instagram August 8 Instagram Twitter :"@jacob_gaga thank you! i think so too" :"Ok SEATTLE THERE IS NO TURNING BACK I'm here, feeling great, and ready to throw the RAVE U DESERVE!" :"#artraveSEATTLE it's the LAST artRave in the US I'm ready to rumble! http://instagram.com/p/rdoG49JFCP/ ''" Arriving Hotel in Seattle 8-8-14 Arriving Hotel in Seattle 001.jpeg artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: KeyArena Backstage 8-8-14 Backstage at KeyArena in Seattle 001.jpg 8-8-14 Backstage at KeyArena in Seattle 002.jpg 8-8-14 Backstage at KeyArena in Seattle 003.jpg 8-8-14 Backstage at KeyArena in Seattle 004.jpg Leaving the KeyArena in Seattle 8-8-14 Leaving the KeyArena in Seattle 001.jpg August 9 Instagram Twitter :"SEATTLE http://instagram.com/p/rfP6DsJFJX/ ''" :"''The LAST artRAVE for the North American Leg is tonight in Vancouver! Trend it! #artRAVEVancouver let me see your outfits and #monsterstyle" Leaving Hotel in Vancouver 8-9-14 Leaving Hotel in Vancouver 001.jpg artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Roger's Arena 8-9-14 Backstage at Roger's Arena in Vancouver 001.jpg|Backstage August 10 Instagram Twitter :"Paparazzi on in the gym *sinks into the elliptical* ��" :"My beautiful lil bubba #asiagram I'm gonna miss her and US monsters. We've had such a killer summer… http://instagram.com/p/riw4bkJFOQ/ ''" August 11 Instagram Twitter LittleMonsters.com At Chicago O'Hare International Airport 8-11-14 At Chicago Airport 001.jpg 8-11-14 At Chicago Airport 002.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing a dress by ???, shoes by ???, and sunglasses by ???. August 12 Arriving at Narita International Airport in Tokyo 8-12-14 Arriving at Narita Airport in Tokyo 001.jpg 08-12-2014 Arriving at Narita Airport,Japan.jpg 53e9dedb3808d69c358b45f4.jpg 8-12-14 Arriving at Narita Airport in Tokyo 004.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing the "Aphrodite" catsuit by Perry Meek, shoes by ???, and "Simbolismo" sunglasses by Casanova Venezia. Instagram LittleMonsters.com Twitter Leaving Shabu Shabu House Restaurant in Tokyo 8-12-14 Leaving Shabu Shabu Restaurant in Tokyo 001.jpg 8-12-14 Leaving Shabu Shabu Restaurant in Tokyo 002.jpg :''Lady Gaga is wearing a Iron Maiden vintage shirt, a hat by Alice Auaa x Yasutaka Funakoshi (AW14), a choker by Christian Dada, a sunglasses by 99%IS, and shoes by ???. August 13 At Dog Store in Harajuku 8-13-14 At Dog Store in Harajuku 001.jpeg :Lady Gaga is wearing a jacket by Alice Auaa x Yasutaka Funakoshi (AW 14 from “The Grave of a Beast” Collection). Instagram Twitter :"@GagaCupCaxe people accept me for who I am here. So I guess I just feel completely free :)" :"Their whole store is like an artpiece and they made it look so special for me. http://instagram.com/p/rpN7WxpFE7/ ''" :"''I left with amazing clothes and a portrait of me as a gift. Such a beautiful place. My people. Just me… http://instagram.com/p/rpOOjBJFFi/ ''" artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: QVC Marine Field August 14 Instagram LittleMonsters.com Twitter artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: QVC Marine Field 8-14-14 Backstage at QVC Marine Field 001.jpg|Backstage :''Lady Gaga is wearing a jumpsuit by Dog Harajuku and a metal nose by Taro Hanabusa x Fangophilia. After Party at Ele Tokyo Club Arrival 8-14-14 Leaving ELE TOKYO Club in Tokyo 001.jpg 8-14-14 Leaving ELE TOKYO Club in Tokyo 002.jpg 8-14-14 Leaving ELE TOKYO Club in Tokyo 003.jpg 8-14-14 Leaving ELE TOKYO Club in Tokyo 004.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing a shoulder and chainmail by Dog Harajuku, aluminum sculpture by Alice Auaa x Yasutaka Funakoshi, and a metal nose by Fangophilia. Inside 8-14-14 At ELE TOKYO Club in Tokyo 001.jpeg 8-14-14 At ELE TOKYO Club in Tokyo 002.jpg Leaving 8-14-14 Leaving ELE Tokyo Club in Tokyo 005.jpg August 15 Instagram Twitter Leaving a Pet Shop in Tokyo 8-15-14 Out and about in Tokyo 001.jpg Leaving Hotel in Tokyo 8-15-14 Leaving Hotel in Tokyo 001.jpeg 8-15-14 Leaving Hotel in Tokyo 002.jpeg :''Lady Gaga is wearing an outfit by Dog Harajuku, and a vintage sunglasses by MCM (mod. 709, from '''Vintage Frames Company').'' Leaving Haneda International Airport in Tokyo 8-15-14 At Narita Airport in Tokyo 001.jpg 8-15-14 At Narita Airport in Tokyo 002.jpg 8-15-14 At Narita Airport in Tokyo 003.jpg 8-15-14 At Narita Airport in Tokyo 004.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing an outfit by Kansai Yamamoto, "Fooley" shoes by Jeffrey Campbell, and a vintage sunglasses by MCM (mod. 709). Arriving at Gimpo International Airport in South Korea 8-15-14 At Gimpo International Airport in South Korea 001.jpg 8-15-14 At Gimpo International Airport in South Korea 002.jpg 8-15-14 At Gimpo International Airport in South Korea 003.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing an outfit by Central Saint Martins x Wilson PK (SS15 -“(I’m) Purity” Collection), shoes by ???, and "Kelly Purse" handbag by Hermès. At Slay Bamboo Restaurant in Seoul 8-15-14 At Slay Bamboo Restaurant in Seoul 002.jpg 8-15-14 At Slay Bamboo Restaurant in Seoul 001.jpg August 16 Instagram Twitter Piercing Shop in Apgujeong-dong 8-16-14 Out in Seoul 001.jpg 8-16-14 Out in Seoul 002.jpg 8-16-14 Out and about in Seoul 003.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing a shirt by Dog Harajuku, choker by Christian Dada, sunglasses by Casanova Venezia. artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Olympic Stadium 8-16-14 Backstage at Olympic Stadium in Seoul 001.jpeg|Backstage August 17 Instagram Twitter Arriving at Perth Airport 8-17-14 At Perth Airport 001.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing an "Expeditions" outfit by HOMIC (Spring 2015 Collection), sunglasses by MCM, and high heels by Pleaser. Crown Metropol Hotel in Perth Outside 8-17-14 Arriving at hotel in Perth 001.jpg 8-17-14 Arriving at hotel in Perth 002.jpg 8-17-14 Arriving at hotel in Perth 004.jpg Arrival 8-17-14 Arriving at hotel in Perth 003.jpg 8-17-14 Arriving at Crown Metropol Hotel in Perth 002.jpg Fox 101.9: Fifi & Dave - Best Bits: Gaga's Message to her fans August 18 Instagram LittleMonsters.com Twitter August 19 Instagram Twitter August 20 Leaving Hotel in Perth 8-20-14 Leaving Hotel in Perth 001.jpg :Lady Gaga is wearing a sleeveless body and shorts by Dog, a choker by Christian Dada, a vintage sunglasses by Christian Lacroix, and boots by Pleaser. WS FM 101.7 Pure Gold Interview (w/ Jonesy & Amanda) Arriving at Perth Arena 8-20-14 Arriving at Perth Arena 001.jpg Instagram Twitter artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Perth Arena 8-20-14 Backstage at Perth Arena 001.jpg|Backstage 8-20-14 Backstage at Perth Arena 002.jpg 8-20-14 Backstage at Perth Arena 003.jpg Leaving Perth Arena 8-20-14 Out in Perth 001.jpg August 21 Instagram Twitter Leaving Nobu Restaurant in Perth 8-21-14 Leaving Nobu Restaurant In Perth 001.jpg 8-21-14 Leaving Nobu Restaurant In Perth 002.jpg 8-21-14 Leaving Nobu Restaurant In Perth 003.jpg :''Lady Gaga is wearing an outfit by ???, sunglasses by Alexander Hi Tek (model HT - 006 - FLU), "Kelly Purse" handbag by Hermès, and shoes by ???. Arriving Hotel in Melbourne 8-21-14 Arriving At Her Hotel In Melbourne Australia 001.jpg 8-21-14 Arriving At Her Hotel In Melbourne Australia 002.jpg August 22 Instagram Twitter Leaving Hotel in Melbourrne 8-22-14 Leaving Hotel in Melbourne 002.jpg 8-22-14 Leaving Hotel in Melbourne 003.jpg Arriving at Naked For Satan Restobar in Melbourne 8-22-14 Arriving Hotel in Melbourne 001.jpg 8-22-14 Arriving Hotel in Melbourne 003.JPG 8-22-14 Arriving Hotel in Melbourne 002.JPG :Lady Gaga is wearing an jacket by Saint Laurent, sunglasses by Alexander Hi Tek (model HT - 006 - FLU), a choker by Christian Dada, and shoes by ???. At Tatt Datt Tattoo in Fitzroy 8-22-14 At Tatt Datt Tattoo in Fitzroy 001.jpg Leaving the Tatt Datt Tattoo in Fitzoy 8-22-14 Leaving the Tatt Datt Tattoo in Fitzroy 001.jpg Returning at Hotel in Melbourne 8-22-14 Leaving Hotel in Melbourne 001.jpg August 23 Leaving Hotel in Melbourne 8-23-14 Leaving Hotel in Melbourne 001.jpg Arriving at Rod Laver Arena 8-23-14 Arriving at Rod Laver Arena in Melbourne 001.jpg 8-23-14 Arriving at Rod Laver Arena in Melbourne 002.jpg artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Rod Laver Arena After Party at Eve Bar in Melbourne 8-23-14 At Eve Bar in Melbourne 001.jpg 8-23-14 At Eve Bar in Melbourne 002.jpg 8-23-14 At Eve Bar in Melbourne 003.jpg 8-23-14 After party in Melbourne 001.jpg August 24 artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Rod Laver Arena August 26 artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Brisbane Entertainment Centre August 30 artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Allphones Arena August 31 artRAVE: The ARTPOP Ball: Allphones Arena Timeline Category:2014 Category:2014 fashion